Many types of cosmetic film forming compositions including nail coating formulations are available. The majority of such nail coatings are lacquers which consist of a nitrocellulose, aryl sulfonamide formaldehyde resin, plasticizer and organic solvent mixture together with a small proportion of colorant and other ingredients. These nail lacquers have the disadvantages of poor moisture vapor transmission, discoloration of the nail, and require a long drying time. In addition, the nail lacquers contain volatile organic solvents which cause safety, toxicological and environmental concerns.
Film forming compositions have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,939,233, 4,946,932 and 4,158,053. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,233 discloses film forming compositions that contain a polyester having repeat units from at least one difunctional sulfomonomer containing at least one metal sulfonate group attached to an aromatic nucleus wherein the functional groups are carboxyl or hydroxyl, and an addition polymer having a majority of repeat units from vinyl acetate, wherein the later polymer is formed from monomers polymerized in an aqueous dispersion of said polyesters. The use of such compositions in nail polishes, produce films that exhibit poor adhesion, poor durability and poor water resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,932 discloses film forming compositions that contain an aqueous dispersion of a sulfonate group-containing polyester or polyesteramide and a polymer comprising repeat units from one or more .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated monomers. The use of such compositions in nail polishes, produce films that exhibit poor adhesion, poor durability and poor water resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,053 discloses aqueous nail coating formulations which are prepared by an aqueous emulsion polymerization of two or more monomers selected from alkyl acrylates, alkyl methacrylates and styrene compounds. The use of such formulations on nails, produce slow drying films that exhibit poor adhesion and poor durability.
U.S. application Ser. No. 07/890,419 describes cosmetic film forming compositions which consist of an aqueous emulsion which comprises a sulfopolyester and a copolymer of vinyl acetate and dialkyl maleate, and an aqueous emulsion which comprises an aqueous emulsion of acetoacetoxyethyl alkylacrylate or the reaction product of acetoacetoxyethyl alkylacrylate with a vinylfunctional monomer. The cosmetic film forming compositions of U.S. application Ser. No. 07/890,419 are fast drying, have good adhesive properties and are environmentally compatible. However, when such compositions are exposed to one or more freeze-thaw cycles involving temperatures below 0.degree. C. for several hours to produce solidification of the composition and then allowed to thaw, undesirable solid material remains which impedes storage-of the cosmetic compositions.
Thus, it would be highly desirable if a new cosmetic film forming composition could be developed having good freeze-thaw stability while maintaining water resistance, durability, vapor transmission, hold out, less odor, fast drying times and high gloss without the presence of volatile organic compounds.